La mélodie des anges
by Annabe Mandrew
Summary: Nos trois anges se retrouvent en France pour aider une adolescente qui deviendra très proche de Monica...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: La mélodie de Dieu

Auteur: Annabd

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer : L 'histoire se déroule en France, je rappelle que les personnages de TBAA ne m'appartiennent pas et toute ressemblance avec un fait réel ou un épisode de TBAA n'est que pure hasard. C'est ma première fic, soyez gentil.

Résumé: none :p

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Etranges nonsences

Monica venait de sortir du supermarché, tout les passants la regardait avec un air abasourdi , en effet notre ange portait (difficilement) deux paniers remplis de gervitas, elle s'apprêtait à traverser la rue lorsque que quelqu un tapa sur son épaule, elle sursauta mais fut rassurée de voir le doux visage d'Andrew.

« Eh bien, tu as fait des achats on dirait .

Ses joues se mirent alors au rouge

-Euh oui j'ai vu à la télé que c'était la nourriture des anges.

Andrew ne put s'empeché de sourire timidement, attendrit par le coté enfantin de son amie.

-Viens, Tess nous attend, je crois qu'elle a une mission pour toi….et en chemin peut etre que je pourrais gouter une de ces merveilles » dit-il, tout en montrant du doigt les gervitas.

Tess les attendait au coin de la rue, sur un banc, son regard fut attiré par les gervitas:

-Oh je savais que je n'aurais pas du te faire découvrir la télévision.

Andrew et Monica se regardèrent puis sourirent. Le visage de Tess s'aggravit.

-Malheureusement. La mission que je t'ai réservée est loin d'etre amusante.

Elle sortit alors un dossier, regarda d'abord Andrew qui semblait nerveux puis se revin sur Monica.

- Elle s'appelle Mélodie, elle étudie le théâtre. Elle vit à quelques pats d'ici, ces derniers temps la vie n'a pas été rose pour elle, elle subit les moqueries de ses camarades mais je ne t'en dis pas plus je pense que tu vas vite comprendre par toi-même.

-Elle est très belle; dit Monica en se penchant sur la photo.

-Oui, elle te ressemble un peu…enfin je veux dire…euh…ça n'a pas d'importance » ajouta Andrew , qui sembla soudain comme fasciner par le sol, qu'il se mit à fixer.

Générique

Une fac, quelque part en France.

Monica, vêtue d'un tailleurs entra dans l'amphi et écrivit son nom du moment au tableau : « Mlle Satinoue »

Quelques élèves se mirent à rire, on etendit quelques uns du premier rang dire :

« Aha Satinoue, t'as une peau en satin? Je m'y froterais bien »

Monica préféra ne pas payer attention aux moqueries, elle parcouru la salle du regard à la recherche de Mélodie mais ne vit aucun visage familier.

Elle débuta donc son cours:

« Je m'apelle mademoiselle Satinoue, je viens des Etats-Unis et je serais votre professeur de dramaturgie pour ce semestre, j'espere que vous avez tous lu la pièce d'Hernani comme on vous l'a demandé lors de vos inscriptio.. »

Elle fut interrompu par le bruit fracassant de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Andrew, vêtu d'un costar très élégant et suivi de Mélodie, tout deux descendirent les longs escaliers, Mélodie alla s'asseoir sous les moqueries de ses camarades. Monica ne compris pas pourquoi tant de haine, elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille adorable pourtant.

Andrew, qui avait maintenant atteind le bureau pris Monica à part :

- je l'ai trouvé airant dans les couloirs, elle n'avait pas l'air bien

-oh la pauvre; soupira Monica.

Andrew s'appropria le micro : « J'aimerais avoir votre attention : je voudrais juste vous rappeler que vous pouvez venir me voir au kiosque si vous voulez avoir des renseignements pour les inscriptions, voilà je vous laisse avec votre professeur. »

Pendant le cours Monica eu plusieurs fois l'impression que Mélodie avait murmurer la réponse à ses questions mais qu'elle n'osait pas participer.

A la fin du cours, Monica alla la voir.

« J'ai l'impression que tu t'intéresse beaucoup au théâtre pas vrai?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Je ne serais pas là sinon

- Tu semblais être la seule à savoir qu'Hernani était considéré comme le premier grand drame romantique, les autres n'ont pas l'air très intéressés.

Monica remarqua une chaînette au coup de la jeune fille, qui terminait son chemin bien caché sous son pull.

- Quest.ce?

Mélodie se crispa.

- c'est…c'est une pendantif représentant Gabrielle…c'est un a…

Monica lui coupa la parole:

- un ange

La jeune fille acquiesça puis ajouta:

- ma mère m'oblige à le porter, ce sont des conneries tout ça, ça n'existe pas.

Monica n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre , la jeune fille était déjà partie. Monica avait ressenti un drôle de sentiment, comme si elle connaissait Mélodie depuis toujours, comme si elles étaient liées et cela par delà leur étrange ressemblance physique.

Troublée, elle sorti de la salle pour se diriger vers la cafétéria lorsqu'elle entendit une voix venant d'un placard, elle reconnu la voix d'Andrew et entra, la pièce était noire, elle alluma la lumière mais ne vit rien.

-Andrew?

-Nous sommes là!

C'était la voix de Tess, une petite réunion semblait avoir été organisée.

Tess pris la parole:

- Je sens que tu te poses des questions mon ange

-oui

- Sache que je ne peux rien te dire et Andrew non plus, je suis désolée.

Monica devint soudain anxieuse :

-Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère? Pourquoi ne pouvez vous rien me dire?

Andrew regarda le sol dun air gené et coupable.

- Je suis désolé que nous devions garder cela secret…

Monica se tourna vers Tess mais celle-ci avait disparue. Elle se retourna vers Andrew :

- ce n'est pas de ta faute, je comprends tu sais

Elle souria timidement; et lui caressa le dos pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un élève, un élève de Monica, il écarquilla les yeux, regarda Monica puis Andrew puis referma la porte du placard en ricanant. Monica se retourna alors vers Andrew d'un air paniqué mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et aperçut le garçon, elle se dirigea vers lui :

- tu es dans ma classe, non?

Celui-ci ne pu s'empecher de rire

- oui et vous vous étiez dans ce placard avec le gars qui fait les inscriptions

- oui oui, passons, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je ne le connais même pas d'ailleurs. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi toi et tes amis vous vous moquez en permanence de Mélodie.

-Euh Mélodie? Quesaco?

-Oui Mélodie, je veux juste comprendre, je ne vais pas te punir.

Devant le regard interrogatif du jeune homme, Monica compris qu'il ne savait vraiment pas de qui elle parlait.

-Elle a des cheveux bruns, un pull blanc et était assise au 7e rang, elle est arrivé en retard en même temps qu'Andrew…

- Andrew? Je croyais que vous ne vous connaissiez pas?

Devant l' air à la fois agassé et gené de Monica, le garçon préféra ne pas s'aventurer dans ces eaux là.

-Oui donc j'imagine que vous voulez parler d'Angy. Enfin c'est comme ça qu 'on la surnome mais vous devez savoir pourquoi, tout le monde est au courant ici » le garçon se souvint soudain que Monica était nouvelle « mais pas vous puisque vous étés nouvelle, donc je résume : depuis le collège Ang…euh Mélodie dit qu'elle est un ange, au debut on pensait qu'elle disait ça pour rire mais elle y croyait vraiment. Elle nous a saoulé avec ça jusqu 'au lycée, là à la fac elle s'était calmé jusqu'à il y a une semaine ou elle a pèté les plons parce que Roland avait dessiné des anges avec les ailes coupés, sur son cahier. »

Sur ces paroles, Monica sursauta de dégoût. Le garçon n'y preta pas attention et poursuivie son histoire:

« mais lui il fesait ça pour rigoler c'était pas méchant. Elle est folle j'vous dit. Je peux y aller maint' nant? »

Monica acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner.

Pourquoi Mélodie lui avait-elle dit qu'elle ne croyait pas aux anges alors qu'elle ne supportait pas la vue d'un ange mutilé? Pourquoi dire qu'on est un ange alors qu'on y croit pas sois-même? Pourquoi se faire passer pour ce qu'on est pas? Et pourquoi continuait-elle de porter cette chaîne si elle lui fesait honte? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce besoin de la défendre? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de la connaître? Que me cachent Andrew et Tess? Tant de questions que se posaient Monica…..

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Un ange dans la nuit

Le lendemain, lorsque Monica arriva en cours, elle fut tout aussi étonnée que déçue à la vue du tableau :

En lettres majuscules était écrit : « Salinoue se fait tripoter dans les placards », d'un pas assuré Monica descendit les escaliers et attendit que la foule se calme, une fois qu'ils eurent finit de rire, Monica s 'assit en croisant les bras:

« Vous trouvez ça drôle peut-etre? ;

Inutile d'hurler car sa voix traduisait très bien sa frustration;

Vous aimez rire des autres uniquement parce que vous êtes trop lache pour rire de vous-même mais en se moquant en ré alité vous ne faites que rire de vous. Le seigneur ne nous a pas crée pour qu'on s'entretue, je pensais qu'en fac les gens seraint plus intelligens mais j'ai eu tor de croire, tor de croire que l'Homme est bon. »

Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler le long de sa joue blanche, un élève se leva :

- ça va y a pas de quoi chialer c'est juste pour rire, on s'en fou nous, vous vous tapez qui vous voulez!

Monica sentit l'envie de démentir la rumeur mais en regardant leur visages moqueurs elle se dit qu'ils prendraient cela pour une confirmation de leur thèse, elle préféra donc ne rien dire.

Le cours se passa sans problème mais l'on sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé dans le rapport eleves/ professeur.

En vérité Monica n'était pas énervée juste très attristée d'un tel comportement. Le plus blessant n'etait pas le fait qu'ils s'étaient moqués d'elle mais ils avaient osé se moquer d'Andrew, ce qui touchait dotant plus Monica.

Aujourd'hui Mélodie n'était pas venue en cours et Monica s'inquieta, à la fin du cours, Andrew vint la voir et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'il vit les mots qui étaient restés au tableau, lisant dans son regard sa stupéfaction, Monica s'empressa d'effacer ces mots.

- On dirait qu'il ne te respectent pas plus que cette pauvre Mélodie; fit Andrew affligé. Monica acquiesça tristement puis décida de changer de sujet.

- Tu sais Mélodie était absente aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est bien plus grave qu'un réveil qui n'aurait pas sonné.

-Tu as raison…..

Monica lui sourit puis s'en alla, sur le chemin elle passa devant un magasin de multimédia et s'arrêta en voyant la publicité pour les gervitas, elle se força à décrocher son regard de l'écran.

- je dois aller chez Mélodie, les gourmandises ce sera pour plus tard; se dit-elle

Elle allait reprendre son chemin lorsqu'elle se heurta à Tess

- tu as bien raison, tu as des priorités les yahourts peuvent attendre.

- ça ne serait pas un gervitas qui dépasse de ta poche?

-Oh euh…la curiosité est un vilain défaut mon ange; fit Tess gênée, avant de repartir aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue.

Monica arriva devant la maison des Tenk et sonna. Mélodie ouvrit puis referma la porte soudainement.

- Mélodie je sais que tu es là, ouvre moi s'il te plait.

Mélodie se résigna à ouvrir.

- Venez, nous serons bien installer dans la cuisine, je pense que je dois vous parler.

Monica, touchée par cette soudaine prise de conscience, suivie la jeune fille. Elle ne put s'empecher de remarquer ce qui était poser sur la table, Mélodie suivie le regard de Monica:

- Oh ce n'est pas rangé je suis désolée, ma mère vient de faire les courses, elle a racheté des gervitas, beurk.

- Euh oui berk …Alors Mélodie? Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

- J'imagine qu'on a du vous le dire

-Me dire quoi?

Monica recouvrit sa main avec la sienne mais Mélodie la retira d'aussitôt. Et hésita quelques secondes avant de parler:

- Vous dire que j'étais folle, que je me prends pour un ange. Tss c'est pathétique hein?

- Non, je trouve ça beau une fille de 19 ans qui croit toujours à ses rêves, je vais te faire une confession…moi aussi je crois aux anges.

Mélodie eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça vous savez, vous mentez je sais que vous n'y croyez pas, plus personne n'y croit, mais j'apprécie le geste. Vous savez….il y a quelques années je vous aurais sans doute sauté dessus mais aujourd'hui je me suis calmée j'ai renoncé à tout ça, j'ai tiré un trait sur la passé et sur les anges.

- Pourquoi c'la? Je continue d'y croire et peut importe ce que me disent les gens je garde ma fois.

- Vous êtes une originale vous hein? ; fit elle en souriant.

- Je ne pense pas qu'être originale soit un défaut, au contraire. Peut etre que ce sont les gens normaux qui sont fous en réalité.

- Peut etre…puisque mes histoires d'ange semblent vous intéresser, vous voulez voir mes dessins?

- Avec plaisir

Mélodie conduisit Monica jusqu'à sa chambre, c'était une chambre austère, la jeune fille ouvrit un placard ou étaient entassés tout un tas de papiers dont des posters d'anges et des centaines de dessins.

- Waouu c'est magnifique Mélodie, tu as vraiment un don, des dessins dégagent une telle pureté.

- Merci mais j'ai arreté, j'ai décidé d'être normale, j'ai rangé tout mes dessins et tout mes posters.

- Tu ne peux pas te cacher de toi-même, je sais qu'il y a deux semaines tu t'es emporté lorsque que quelque un à dessiner un ange mutilé.

Monica sentit soudain qu'elle était allé trop loin et décida de changer de sujet.

- Il est beau ton hamster dis-donc

- Vous avez bien fait de pas être prof de science vous, c'est pas un hamster c'est un cochon d'Inde, il s'appelle Tableau à cause de toutes ses taches de couleur. Ne vous approchez pas trop il pu le Tableau, je n'ai pas changé sa cage.

Le cochon d'Inde semblait attiré par Monica, beaucoup d'animaux avaient le pouvoir de sentir la pureté que les êtres humains ne perçevaient pas.

Monica fit un pas vers la porte:

- Je vais y aller, tu sais tu ne devrais plus te cacher, tu devrais assumer ce que tu es vraiment je suis sure que beaucoup de gens aimeraient connaître la vraie Mélodie.

En partant Monica s'étonna qu'il fasse déjà noir, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Elle marcha et décida d'emprunter un chemin qui passait par la forêt de Schwa, elle commença à frissonner, non pas qu'elle avait froid mais l'endroit lui donnait la chaire de poule, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand un bruit retint son attention. Elle avança vers la source de ce bruit, elle vit bientôt de la lumière et ce qui ressemblait à un drap avec dessiné une tête de bouc dessus, autour, 6 personnes, ils récitaient des paroles latines. Monica voulu avancer mais elle se senti soudain prise de vertige et tomba en arrière. Sa vision devint flou mais elle pu distinguer une forme s'approcher d'elle et entendit des brides de ce que cette personne disait :

« témoin……rite……sacrifice »

Monica perçut une lumière, elle pensa d'abord qu'elle provenait d'elle mais fut surprise de voir que cela provenait de quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne put distinguer qui cette personne était mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que cette personne venait de la sauver, de quoi, elle ne le savait pas mais elle l'avait sauvé. Lorsque Monica se réveilla, elle était dans une chambre d'hotel, entourée de Tess et Andrew.

- Je crois qu'elle est réveillée

Tout deux étaient penchés sur elle, Monica tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé la veille mais tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était une silhouette lumineuse qui l'avait secourut dans la forêt.

- Merci Andrew

- Ce n'est rien, on allait pas te laisser dans la forêt

- Non je veux dire merci de m'avoir secourut hier quand je me suis sentit mal et qu'une personne qui me voulait du mal est venur vers moi.

Andrew s'inquieta:

-Ce n'était pas moi Monica, je jouais aux dames avec Tess, que j'ai battu d'ailleurs

-Oui d'ailleurs les anges n'ont pas le droit de tricher; marmonna Tess

Monica se redressa alors, l'air penseuse

-Mais…mais qui etais-ce alors? Seul un ange peut brier comme ça…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Révélations

Andrew se baissa et ramassa un foulard qu'il tendit à Monica:  
- On a trouvé ça par terre, ça appartient peut être à ce mystérieux héro qui t'as sauvé.  
Monica examina soigneusement le foulard mais ne parvint à déterminer à qui il appartenait..  
Tess se leva de son fauteuil :  
- Je prendrais bien un petit déjeuné moi; se tournant vers Monica; je suis sûre que tu trouveras la réponse à tes questions, écoute les voix intérieures qui te parlent.  
Tess se dirigea vers la porte :  
- Tu me dois un petit déjeuné, ça tombe bien je meurs de faim: fit Andrew à Tess d'un air taquin.  
Monica regarda l'heure, il était déjà 10H32, elle emprunta la voiture de Tess pour se rendre à la fac. Elle fut heureuse de voir que Mélodie était bien présente, à la fin du cours, l'enfant alla la voir:  
- Excusez moi, mais je crois que le foulard qui dépasse de votre sac est à moi, c'n'est pas très beau de voler ; fit elle d'un air amusé.  
Monica, qui savait ce que cela impliqua demander confirmation.  
- Tu es sure qu'il est à toi? Il existe des centaines de modèles comme celui là tu sais  
- Evidement que j'en suis sûre, mes initiales sont brodées dessus.  
- Dans ce cas…  
Monica lui rendit son foulard, consciente du fait qu'elle venait de trouver la Cendrillon à qui appartenait la chaussure de verre. Mélodie avait donc perdue son foulard dans la forêt, mais pourquoi cette lumière? Elle ne pouvait pas être…non.Monica voulait comprendre, mais avant tout remercier celle qui l'avait sauvé.  
- Tu n'as rien à me dire? Tu es sûre?  
La jeune fille hésita longuement:  
-Si…euh merci  
Puis elle repartie, mettant son foulard autour de son coup. S'en était trop, Monica décida de la suivre. Mélodie passa devant le marchand de glace ou elle s'arrêta pour prendre une glace italienne au chocolat, Monica reconnue Tess qui avait arborré une tenue de vendeuse de glaces.  
-Une glace mon ange?  
- Je veux bien mais je suis pressée.  
Tout en faisant la glace :  
- Tu sais ce n'est pas la peine de la suivre pour apprendre quelque chose que tu sais déjà.  
- Je veux en être sûre.  
Monica pris sa glace et s'apprêtait à partir quand Tess l'arrêta:  
- La prochaine fait attention à mon bébé  
- J'ai été prudente  
- Il y a une tache de boue sur l'aile droite  
- Je la laverais dès que j'aurais élucider ce mystère.  
Monica dut courir pour rattraper Mélodie, pour confirmer son hypothèse, elle se mis devant un gros camion de façon à ce qu'il ne la voit pas, elle ferma les yeux et attendis, au bout de 30 secondes elle les rouvrit, le camion était toujours devant elle, arrêté à quelques millimètres d'elle, les chiens s'étaient arrêtés d'aboyer, les enfants de jouer et les passants de traverser. Le temps s'était arrêté. Elle tourna la tête et vit Mélodie cachée une poubelle. Elle s'avança vers elle. Cela confirmait ce qu'elle soupçonnait : Mélodie avait des pouvoirs et bien plus que ça, elle ressentait quand Monica était en danger.  
-Tu es sûre que tu n'as toujours rien à me dire?  
- Eh bien peut etre que…  
-Mais d'abord débloque le temps.  
Mélodie sentit que Monica était sérieuse et n'avait nullement l'intention de se moquer. D'un mouvement de tête elle rétablit alors la ville à la normale. Toutes deux eurent alors une explication tout en marchant le long du lac du Styx. Mélodie expliqua à Monica qu'elle avait ces pouvoirs depuis toute petite et que tous la croyaient folle, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé d'y renoncer. C 'était donc bien un ange, mais cela n'expliquait pas cette étrange lien qui permettait à Mélodie de savoir quand Monica était en danger. Après de telles révélations Monica pensa que Mélodie aussi, après tout méritait de savoir la vérité. Elle s'assura que personne n'écoutait:  
- Ce que tu peux faire est extraordinaire Mélodie, tu ne dois pas le répéter c'est vrai car le monde n'est pas prèt, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, c'est un don, un don du Seigneur. Si le Seigneur t'as permis d'être un ange c'est qu'il a jugé ton âme pur, tu avais raison tu es un ange, je l'avais senti dès le début….  
Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler le long de son visage qui commençait à s'iluminer ;  
Je suis un ange Mélodie, un ange.  
La lumière qui émanait d'elle illuminait maintenant tout le parc, comme si elle était un soleil.  
Mélodie fut bien sur surprise, surprise d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas folle, que quelque 'un la croyait enfin et surtout que quelqu'un était comme elle, que quelqu 'un allait enfin lui expliquer pourquoi. Toutes deux parlèrent de leurs pouvoirs et de leur vision du monde pendant des heures, c'est comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme deux amis qui se retrouvent après des années de séparation et qui ont une tonne de choses à se dire.  
Monica avait l'impression d'être en face d'un miroir. En fin de journée ele ressentit le besoin d'aller parler à Andrew ou à Tess. En fesant marchant toujours le long de l'eau, chemin qui menait à l'hotel ou ils logeant tout les trois, elle senti soudain quelque chose d'humide dans son coup, c'était Andrew qui l'éclaboussait.  
- Je te cherchais justement;  
dit-elle en se retournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur, qui sortait d'une baignade dans le lac, sa chemise blanche avait tourné au transparent et laissait paraître sa musculature. Monica compris d'un coup ce que le mot « tentation » signifiait. Un peu gênée par ce nouveau sentiment qui s'offrait à elle, elle détourna vite fait les yeux pour cacher la couleur rouge de ses joues.  
-Tu sais j'ai l'impression de connaître cette fille comme si c'était…moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait partie de moi, on a une connexion si forte entre nous…  
- Ecoute Monica je pense que je peux te le dire maintenant, tu as trouver la réponse à ta question : oui c'est un ange, et oui vous avez un lien spécial…enfait…elle est …comment dire….  
-Oui? ; dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son épaule pour l 'encourager à continuer.  
Eh bien disons que le Tout Puissant a décidé de crée un ange à ton image, c'est un grand honneur tu sais.  
-Un ange à mon image? Un peu comme les hommes qui sont à son image?  
-Oui c'est à peu pres ça, enfait tu es un peu la mère de cette enfant, c'est pour ça qu'elle sent quand tu es en danger. Toi tu ressens des choses mais beaucoup moins qu'elle, car tu es le modele elle la copie, c'est toi qui l'influence, pas l'inverse.  
-Mais…pourtant j'ai l'impression de devoir l'aider, l'impression qu'on se comprend  
-Oui c'est normal c'est une sorte d'instinc maternelle comme on appelle ça.  
-Oh….  
Sous le choc Monica craqua et éclata en sanglots, Andrew la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
-C'est rien….je sais que tu es triste de ne pas pouvoir d'enfants à toi mais c'est le moyen que le Seigneur a trouvé de te récompensé. Je sais que des fois tu aimerais voir un petit être grandir sous tes yeux mais toutes les personnes que tu as aidé, ce sont un poeu tes enfants.  
-Oh Andrew toi aussi tu me comprends tellement bien alors que…enfin ce n'ets pas comme Mélodie…je veux dire  
Monica se perdit dans ses paroles  
-Chut; dit-il en posant son pousse sur ses lèvres; ne t'inquiè pas je vois ce que tu veux dire, je te comprends.  
Monica leva ses yeux, et arrêta son regard au niveau de ses yeux, si bleus si parfaits, elle ressentit alors une pulsion qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant, Andrew semblait lui aussi déconecté de la réalité. Tout deux avancèrent lentement leur visage l'un vers l'autre, le doigt d'Andrew glissa et passa de ses lèvres à son menton. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud s'échouer contre sa peau quand soudain quelque chose heurta l'oreille d'Andrew. C'était une canette de bière que quelque 'un venait de lui jeter dessus.  
Tout les deux gênés, se détournèrent l'un de l'autre et Andrew marmonna  
- Ca devient dangereux par ici la nuit, rentrons.  
Ils ne se dirent plus un mot, trop gênés et sous le choc pour parler.

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Magie dans l'air

Monica ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, ses sentiments été partagés entre le soulagement d'avoir élucider le mystère de Mélodie, elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité, elle était très heureuse de savoir qu'un petit morceau d'elle existait quelque part en France et aussi très émue que Dieu l'ai choisit comme modèle.D'un autre côté Monica était tracassée par ce qui s'était passé avec Andrew, ou plutôt ce qui ne c'était pas passé.  
Elle tenta de fermer les yeux mais le visage d'Andrew lui aparaissait sans cesse,aussi clair qu'en plein jour, un bruit interrompit ses songes, en robe de chambre blanche, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon d'où émanait le bruit.  
Tess était assise dans le canapé, et regardait Love Story.  
-Tess?  
-Ah tu es là mon ange; fit-elle en éteignant le post de télévision d'aussitôt; je n'voulais pas te réveiller, je n'arrivais pas à dormir Andrew m'ennuyait, il était très susceptible.  
Monica pensa tout de suite que lui aussi devait être perturbé par les événements du bord du lac et se sentit moins seule et moins bête. Les deux amis passèrent la soirée ensemble à regarder le film, elles ne purent retenir leur larmes.  
Le lendemain, Monica décida de passer chez Mélodie, après tout c 'était un peu sa fille et puis elle avait besoin de conseils d'un ange plus mature, la pauvre était perdue. Au moins elle sait que ce n'est pas un handicap et qu'elle n'est pas folle, elle doit se sentir mieux elle aussi, pensa-t-elle. Arrivée devant la porte elle toqua et fut accueillit par une femme de la trentaine qui tenait dans ses bras un chat blanc.  
-Bonjour je m'appelle Monica Satinoue, je suis….le professeur de dramaturgie de Mélodie  
Elle avait hésité quelque temps quand à sa situation, qui était encore très floue, qu' était-elle pour Mélodie? Une amie? Une confidente? Une collègue? Un patron? Ou juste un professeur qui fait dans le social?  
-Ah, elle m'a beaucoup parler de vous. Elle n'est pas là elle est allé chez des amis.  
Monica sétonna, Mélodie ne donnait pourtant pas l'impression d' avoir d'amis, elle les aurait mentionné dans leur conversation sinon.  
-Ah…vous savez chez qui exactement? J'aimerais lui parler de son dernier devoir sur Hernani, elle confond Dona Sol et dona Josefa.  
-Ah quelle tête en l'air! Elle est chez Roland je crois.  
Ce nom fit comme un électrochoque à Monica, Roland. C'était celui qui avait mis Mélodie dans tout ses états, que fesait-elle chez lui?  
Monica s'empressa alors d'aller chez lui, elle ne savait pas ou c'était mais une voix intérieur la guidait, Andrew avait pourtant dit que seule Mélodie pouvait ressentir le danger pour Monica et pas l'inverse. Il semblerait que les sentiments dépassent l'entendement.  
Arrivée devant la maison, Monica fut surprise de voir Andrew. Oh non, pensa-t-elle, quelque 'un va mourir, surement Mélodie c'est pour ça que j'ai sentit le besoin de venir ici, je dois faire quelque chose.  
Monica entra complètement paniquée, personne n'était là mais la voix continuait de la guider, elle monta les escaliers qui menaient au grenier, ou se trouvait également Andrew maintenant. Elle fit un bon en arrière et poussa un cris d'horreur lorsque vit l'horrible spectacle: Mélodie était au milieu d'une sorte d'étoile dessinée à la craie, autour d'elle, des plantes, un cadavre de sourie et deux garçons: Roland et Brice, un autre élève de sa classe. Devant eux, un livre, un grimoire.  
Mélodie se leva soudainement, visiblement choquée par l 'arrivée de Monica.  
-Monica! Quest-ce que tu fais là? Va t'en!  
-Mé…Mélodie….quest.ce que tu fais? Tu n'peux pas faire ce genre de choses.  
-Je….écoute je t'aime beaucoup et je suis contente de t'avoir connue, tu m'as aidé à m'assumer et à me sentir moins seule…mais tu ne m'as pas donné de réponses, c'est vrai être un ange c'est un don mais je n'en veux pas, je veux juste être normale. Je ne veux pas vivre éternellement, je ne veux pas être seule comme tu l'es.  
-Je ne suis pas seule Monica, j'ai des amis: Tess et Andrew. Eh puis le Seigneur sait me récompenser, regarde il t'as crée à mon image n'est-ce pas merveilleux?  
- Peut-être oui, mais c'est lui qui fait tes enfants, tu ne pourras jamais en avoir, tu ne pourras jamais te marier tu n'seras jamais libre. Regarde, ça crève les yeux que tu aimes Andrew mais tu ne pourras jamais l'épouser.  
Andrew et Monica se regardèrent un instant.  
-Non c'est mon ami Mélodie.  
-Je te rappelle que j'ai un 6e sens et que je ressens tes émotions.  
Monica ne put rien dire à cela, Andrew se senti gêné, de plus la situation n'était pas bien appropriée pour parler de ce genre de choses.  
Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler le long des joues de l'ange aux cheveux bruns.  
-Mélodie, ne renonce pas à ce don, tu es jeune tu es dans une période de doutes, tu ne sais pas encore maîtriser ce don, tu te poses des questions mais fais moi confiance, tu auras des réponses, lorsque que tu auras 20 ans, le Seigneur te guidera et t 'expliquera ta mission, tu vas adorer. C'est merveilleux de pouvoir aider les autres. Je suis un ange; dit elle en s'illuminant; tu es un ange! Ne fuis pas ton destin.  
-Eh bien je ne veux pas être un ange. Et puis c'est pas dangereux ce que je fais c'est juste une incantation pour enlever tout ce qu'il y a de divain en moi.  
-Non! Ne fais pas ça! Tu vas te tuer malheureuse! Ce genre de choses sont néfastes pour un simple humain puisque nous avons tous un peu de Dieu en nous, nous avons tous été crée à son image mais toi, toi tu es plus sensible encore, tu es angélique qu'humaine, tu risques de te tuer.  
Mélodie ne sembla pas tenir compte des supplications de l'ange qui flottait à présent. Roland et Brice restèrent subjugués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. D 'un pas décisif, Mélodie recula pour être bien au centre du cercle, elle ferma les yeux et d'un signe du doigt ordonna aux deux jeunes garçons de commencer à lire l'incantation. Monica regarda Andrew d'un air grave, les larmes aux yeux, lui aussi avait des larmes aux yeux à présent mais il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était la mission de Monica, il était impuissant. Monica se refusa d'assister à la mort de la personne qu'elle considérait comme sa fille…

A suivre……


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Le début de la fin

Mélodie compris, après quelques minutes, que Monica avait raison et que pour elle, cette petite scéance de magie pouvait lui être fatale. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à ce don sans renoncer à sa vie, elle commença à ressentir des douleurs:

-Aiie, ça fait mal….aide moi Monica, aide moi!

Le spectacle était d'une beauté tragique, la pièce était emplie d'une lumière éblouissante qui émanait de la jeune fille et changeait de couleurs, mais Monica ne pu profiter de cette aurore boréale trop paniquée pour cela.

-Mélodie Mélodie! Je ne peux rien faire hélas… essaye de sortir du cercle.

Mais le cercle était pareil à un mur, quant à Roland et Brice, ils étaient complètement possèdés et ne répondaient plus d'eux-mêmes.

La lumière commença à clignoter, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne restait plus longtemps à vivre pour l'enfant. Monica senti une voix intérieur qui la guidait et lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et qu'elle ne regretterait pas…déterminée, elle se jeta dans le cercle de lumière. Andrew avait tenté de l'en empêcher mais n'eut le temps de la retenir.

Pendant ce temps là en ville:

Tess prenait grand soin de la toilette de son bébé, qu'elle astiquait ec amour. Le fleuriste, m. Brupacher, passa et ne pu s'empecher de s'arreter pour complimenter l'heureuse propriétaire du petit bijoux.

- C'est un très bel engin que vous avez là m'dame. Ça l'air de vous donner beaucoup de boulot dites donc.

Tess ne pu s'empecher de rougir.

- Merci bien, oui c'est qu'elle est exigeante la coquine, mais elle me le rend bien; dit-elle en feignant une étreinte avec la voiture.

Maison de roland; grenier:

Monica se trouvait maintenant au centre du cercle. La présence de deux anges abaissa durant quelques temps la puissance du cercle, Monica le savait bien, Andrew le lui avait un jour dit lorsqu'ils avaient abordés le sujet par une belle après midi de printemps sous un tilleuil.

-Viiiiite Mélodiiie sort! Nous n'avons pas le temps!

Mélodie, complètement déstabilisée, obeit à Monica sans rechigner. Monica tenta ensuite de la suivre mais se trouva confrontée à un mur, tout comme Mélodie auparavant. Le temps de la chute du mur ne durait que le temps nécessair à une personne de sortir. Mélodie, qui était restée longtemps au centre du cercle, s'écroula à peine sorti, elle était très affaiblit.

Monica commença à ressentir de violentes douleurs le longs de ses membres et se trouva bientôt paralysée En effet l'ange aux cheveux auburns, étant un pure ange, était beaucoup plus vulnérable que Mélodie qui ne l'était qu'à moitié.

Les larmes d'Andrew commencèrent à couler, il se leva et s'approcha du cercle, voyant Monica en pleine agonie. celle-ci parvint pourtant, non sans effort, à atteindre la bordure du cercle, elle tendit sa main en direction d'Andrew qui en fit de même, leurs deux mains n'étaient séparées que par quelques millimètres infranchissables. Ils se regardèrent, tout les deux les larmes aux yeux. Le regard de Monica semblait vouloir dire tant de chose :

« j'ai peur je ne veux pas mourir »; « je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de te dire je t'aime » « je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix » « tu n'étais donc pas venu là pour Mélodie mais pour moi…c'est moi qui devait mourir… », Andrew savait depuis toujours lire dans le regard de sa bien aimée. Il lui rendit un regard tout aussi intance et profond chargé de messages confus.

-Andrew…je voudrais te dire que…que…

Mais à cette instant la jeune ange s'évanouit, ses beaux cheveux auburns recouvrérent son visage plus blanc que jamais.

Andrew ressenti comme un poignard dans son cœur, il ne put supporter une telle douleur et comme lui aussi possèdé, il se jeta à son tour dans le cercle et poussa Monica hors du cercle, le corps de la jeune femme alla se heurter à un mur dans un gros fracas « bang! »

En fesant cela, Andrew connaissait les conséquences, mais si il ne restait qu'une infime chance de sauver Monica, il voulait prendre le risque. Il ne cessa de fixer Monica, si il devait mourir il voulait au moins qu'elle soit la derniere personne qu'il ai vu avant de fermer ses beaux yeux à jamais.

Il tomba bientôt à terre et dû se contraindre à fermer les yeux. Une lumière éblouissante envahit d'un toute la pièce puis s'éteingnit brusqument, Roland et Brice tombèrent à terre. Mélodie se réveilla ainsi que Monica. celle-ci s'étonna de toujours se trouver dans le même lieu puis elle vu une chevelure doré à terre. Elle sursauta d'horreur:

- Andrew! Andrew!

Fit-elle en se précipitant vers lui, elle s'agenouya, posa la tête de l'ange aux yeux verts sur ses genoux et commença à sangloter.

-Andrew! Noon! Ne sois pas mort je t'en prie! Pourquoi a tu fais ça? Je ne mérite pas qu'on meurt pour moi!

Une larme tomba sur le visage de l'ange blond, celui-ci bougea lentement la tête et murmura:

-non…tu as tord…

- Andrew! Andrew!

Fit Monica fesant maintenat couler des larmes de bonheur.

- tu as tord; repris Andrew; tu vaus la peine que l'on se sacrifie pour toi.

Il tenta un sourire mais cela lui fit trop mal, il était trop faible. Monica tremblais et pleurais à la fois.

-Oh Andrew, je t'aime tellement! J'ai eu si peur pour toi! Mais maintenant tout ira bien tu verras! Oh je t'aime je n'osais pas te le dire mais maintenant que j'ai faillit te perdre plus rien d'autre ne m'importe!

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi…je ….je t'aime…j'ai un autre secret….je n'etais pas là pour Mélodie…..ni pour toi…celui qui devait mourir c'etait…ferme les yeux s'il te plait…

- Pourquoi? Qui a-t-il?

- S'il te plait…

Monica fit ce qu'Andrew lui avait demandé, n'entendant rien au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida de les rouvrir et poussa un cris d'horreur devant la scène:

Andrew gisait inconscient, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle assiste à son dernier souffle, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu le choque, il voulait la protéger jusqu'au bout.

Monica eu besoin de laisser éclater sa peine.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Cria-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. Mélodie, qui avait assisté à la scène, et pleurait elle aussi, vint réconforter Monica. Monica n'avait plus qu'elle, Tess et le Seigneur maintenant. Mais au moins elle savait ou se trouvait Andrew et elle savait qu'un jour elle le rejoindrait et qu'ils seraient ensemble à jamais. Il l'aimait.

Roland et Brice quant à eux, trop honteux , étaient partis en courant.

Monica serra fort Mélodie dans ses bras.

-Heureusement que tu es là mon ange.

Monica commença à fredonner un air afin de les réconforter toutes les deux.

-Monica tu chantes si bien , tu es la mélodie des anges.

Fin


End file.
